Optical sensors for detection of chemicals have been described by several individuals. One type of optical sensor (sometimes referred to as an optrode) is characterized by a porous polymer capable of receiving and interacting with the selected analyte.
Porous polymer sensors offer excellent interaction with analyte along the optical path length. The porous polymer sensors chemically bind the sensor reagent to the polymer to prevent the sensing reagent from washing out, particularly in aqueous phases.
The porous polymer sensors react with the analyte of interest resulting in a change in the optical properties of the polymer. The porous polymer sensors can be used for in situ detection of atmospheric trace contaminants and dissolved gases and chemicals.
However, porous polymer sensors require a diffusion time to equivocate to the concentration of the media in which they are surrounded. Embodiments of the present invention feature a porous polymer sensor having an improved reaction time.